Talk:Girls Just Want to Have Fun/@comment-6957723-20180315052601
Horrifically Wicked Tales - 1x02 Recap - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun! Outside Periwinkle Dorms - We are gathered here tonight, to honor the life and death of Miss Cameron Johansson. The only bitch in this school who had the guts to stand up to the dumb bitch that is Cassandra Clooney. There are obviously A LOT of people affected by this death considering Cam was everyone's #SavingGrace, the bitch who stood up to the Bitchettes! I'll miss you Cam, and I think I can say half of the entire school will, too. While Maggie Mendoza is busy ushering students away, Akiyama is feeling fucking guilty considering the Savior of her school just fucking died. Well shit. A new guy enters the scenes and he introduces himself as head of the Police force, Ryan McKenna. He needs Akiyama to sign some papers so he can slap the silver cuffs onto the Person of Interest: Raven Costillo. SO RAVEN IS THE KILLER?!?! HE KILLED POOR CASSIE?? HE KILLED CAMERON??? HE KILLED--- Wait shit, I was about to spoil something... I'm pretty much caught up, you see, but I need to recap this episode and the next one. So anyways... While Akiyama yells at everyone to get the fuck out of here and into bed, the Bitchettes are ordered into the Head Mistresses office. Lol, they're getting blamed for everything. Suck on that, Cassie! Leo, Clara and Oscar watches the whole thing, and Leo is not getting a good first impression on everything. Poor kid. While the Bithettes marches off towards Akiyama's office, Cassie is fast to put the blame on Raven! Insulting him even, referring to him as the "ex-fat boy". What a bitch. Near the end of the scene, one of my absolute FAVORITE characters on this show makes her debut. Ladies and Killers, meet Blair Robinson! She's going to have so many other good scenes in this show only to be... well... read it to find out, hm? Head Mistress Akiyama's Office - The Bitchettes are in the office now and Olivia is just so so freaked out!! All she could do was think about Callista and her video. The killer still walks amongst them?? WHO WHO WHO COULD THEY BE??? (Lol I bet I know...) Olivia makes a mental note about how she had seen Cameron and Raven 60 minutes before the murder, so how could she have missed the killer killing Cameron?!?! What kind of super powers does this freak have?? Just thinking about this makes Olivia sick to her poor stomach! After Akiyama yells at the Bitchettes for throwing the party of doom and played the video of Callie, Cassie is QUICK to put the whole blame on Raven! She even goes further to say he's into some sick shit like necrophilia. She doesn't stop there and CONTINUES to insult Raven! What the bloody fuck is up with this girl?! She is POSITIVE when she says that the only reason Raven went from being heavy to a muscular god was so he could intentionally begin to attack and kill the other students! So after the meeting, the girls are excused and we can clearly see Olivia doesn't belong in that damn group. Grow some balls, Liv, and ditch Cassandra's dumb ass! Periwinkle Dorm - Chase/Vev's Room This scene was going along as swimmingly as possible. Liv had used Chase and Vev's bathroom to take a shower while the other Bitchettes were going their own thing. Chase was brushing Cassie's hair, Vev was looking up celebrity gossip, Chase then went on to text or shall I say, sext, with Oliver and then Olivia just...snaps. HOW DARE YOU?!?!? YOU'RE ALL GOING ABOUT YOUR LIVES WHEN CAMERON IS DEAD?!?!? GO AWWWWF, GIRL!! These girls are clearly demented, not showing any fucking sympathy towards the dearly departed! Vevina offers her own thing, but is quickly shoved down by Cassie who yells at the poor girl for just repeating what Cassandra just said... Why the fuck is Vev in the Bitchettes to begin with?? What did she have to do in order to get into this clique?? As if nothing happened, obviously, Cassandra changes the subject to the sleepover Akiyama is forcing them to have. She says there's going to be a signature Bitchette twist to the party, and Liv already know what that means: Booze!!! Olivia immediately says that is not a good idea, but Cassie is not going to let her destroy her upcoming party! Although she continues to wonder, what else could go wrong? Hmm... Police Station - Raven is currently in the interrogation room where Ryan McKenna, the DI in the cases of Callie and Cameron, enters the room to start the interview/interrogation. The questions were pretty much straight forward... why was Raven in the room? What was he doing? Did anyone else see him there? Yeah, yeah, yeah. McKenna and Raven basically has a face off: Callista was a bitch, Cassandra IS a bitch, Cameron was a nice girl, Raven had a tough time in school, changed him image, became hot, did he kill Cameron?? NO!!! Maybe?? Did he???? After being warned that if McKenna finds anything that can link him to the crime scene, Raven WILL be back at the station ASAP!!! Better keep yourself under check, Raven Costillo. Mr. Mendoza's Film Classroom - Cassie, Cohen, Johnny and Ty-Ty are currently in class while they're dicussing Tyler's non-existent sex life. Tyler immediately pushes Johnny out of the way in order to shut him up, and Cassandra tells him only she can talk about Liv behind her back. Fucking bitch. As the discussion of the "mandatory" slumber party going around, Cassie explains it's to help keep the memory of Cameron alive. She doesn't give a fuck about Cameron or her memory so all she's looking forward to is the booze. Also, Johnny thinks the girls having a sleepover with each other for comfort is hot and now he has a massive boner, the fucking horny teen. Cassie goes on to threaten the boys that if they do anything... SOMETHING... to ruin her party and image towards Akiyama, cause well all know she's trying hardcore to kiss the womans ass, she will kill all the boys herself. Then she says something rather interesting... "I mean, when you look at the news all serial killers have some serious mental issues..." Interesting quote there, Cassie. Not only is it true, but I think this might be a clue... Maybe. Just then... now if you have read any of my other reviews or theories, I don't like David. I don't love him, I don't like him, he is the most suspicious and secretive character, he's the son of some British actress... fuck him. He's the killer. Anyway, he's walking into the classroom with Oliver and Leo and he's offering them his friendship and a tutor. Oh, and he's kissing their asses so they can vote for him for head boy. Fucking asshole. He and Cassie shares a few words with each other before she directed herself at Oscar, whom she couldn't believe how different he was than Oliver, and then Leo, whom she apologized to because Cohen was being a homophobic asshole earlier, and then she invited him to join the HIVE. Oscar immediately became horrified, while Leo remained silent as he began to think of how anyone could have figured out he was gay. Will he have to move again? Will be be bullied so bad that that will have to happen?? Cassandra tells him that he'd have to bleach his hair, burn his current wardrobe and be more British, but it would be alright! He'd fit in well with the HIVE! After Simon came into the class and ordered everyone to take their seats, Dean came into rather late to class but he just overslept. Then he proceeded to disrespect his father, which I don't blame him at all, which only pisses Simon off. Also, does anyone really believe he planned the Horror/Slasher subject during the Summer? I think he did it at the very beginning of the semester. After Ty-Ty asks why they're going on with this gruesome topic, Simon basically shuts Tyler down, embarrassing him. Poor chap. Then Cohen explains the difference between a horror film and a slasher film. My favorite types of films, IMO. After Oscar and Leo discusses the possibility of Leo joining the Bitchette's, Simon interupts and asks Oscar to give his thoughts on the class and Oscar goes all Randy/Noah in this scene. There are the jocks AKA Rugby team, the bitchy queen bee AKA Cassie, the outcasts AKA Leo and Oscar himself, and he claimed that David was the coolest guy in the school which made me roll my eyes so far back that I almost passed out or something. So after everything, the Rugby boys basically agreed with me and wondered why the fuck Mendoza was doing this fucking lesson plan to begin with, and then everyone went off to their own partners and groups so they could write a paper about a horror film of their choosing. And how the fuck is a group of six even fair?! And is there only nine kids in this class, or are their more students??? I don't even know!! After class, it's time for Dean and Simon to have their little talk. Basically Dean hates his father because he cheated on Maggie and only saw Dean during the summer twice, and I am 100% on Dean's side. Not only because I totally know what happened now that I'm all caught up with this show for now, but because of other stuff. So fuck you, Simon! And fuck you for going on with this stupid fucking lesson plan!! Courtyard - Lavender is currently outside on a bench watching a family of birds in their nest. Poor girl is so upset because her bestie Raven is about to go to jail for a double murder. She just cannot believe Raven is the killer! Did he really kill Cameron? Could he have snapped so bad that he really took away someone elses life? Vevina and Chase sees her and approaches her to talk. Dear fucking God, Chase and Vevina are bitches! Chase accuses Lavender of being psychopathic while Vevina accused Lavender of being an accomplice to Cam's murder. These two bitches have her wrapped around their fingers, but Lavender is desperately looking to escape the wrath of the Bitchettes! C'mon girl, you can do it!! Chase continues to threaten poor Lavender and while she and Vevina are laughing at her.... Lav actually says no?? Chase begins to threaten the fuck out of Lavender and as she approaches her face, she threatens to make her life a living hell and then destroy it! But then a saving grace falls into Lavender's lap! Ladies and Gents, meet Daniel Johansson. The older brother of our deceased, Cameron. Chase and Vev immediately seems smitten with him, whereas Lavender just stares, knowing damn well what they were doing. Funny thing is that Daniel knows too, and he basically hands them their own asses on a platter. Very amusing! At the end of their meeting, Daniel tells the girls to leave Lavender the hell alone and then tells them to go about their business. Lavender tells Daniel that nobody has ever and Daniel exactly knows why... I actually kinda ship this couple, but I have to wonder... what secrets is Daniel hiding?? Boys Changing Room - While Joel and Oliver are changing into the uniforms, they begin to discuss Chase. Oliver and Chase's relationship has become very noticed, and Joel has no problems telling Oliver that if he did anything to piss Chase off, he's gonna be off the show and then he'd die at the hands of both Cassie and Cohen. Oooh, you better be careful there, Oliver! After Cohen, Tyler and Johnny enters the locker rooms, they immediately begin to talk about David behind his back and oh my God, I am loving every second of it! I hate David sooo much, so any insult the boys have for him, I am living for it! Johnny tells them they shouldn't tell David what they're up to since they don't want him to snitch on the Headmistress about what they planned to do. After they talked plans for tonight, and Cohen put everything into motion: They would infiltrate the girls' sleepover, spy on them and shit, who just happens to come into the locker rooms after they cheered the plans on? Why, it's none other than Saint Fucking David. PUUUUKE! David becomes the father of the Rugby teams(someone kill me now...) and basically predicts the teams entire fucking plan(only because he has secret camera's set up everywhere since I think he's the killer) and tells the boys it would be absolutely wrong to spy on the girls. Oliver accuses Davids new good boy act on Clara Stark having something to do with it, but David assures him that it's actually Oscar who has a thing for Clara... QUICK!! Who do you guys think David will end up with? Cause I have no idea!!! (or do I?) Anyways, David is out of the plan while Cohen tells Joel he has no choice but to join them in their little creepy escapades. The subject does change to Tyler and Oliver and whether they had sex or not, but then the subject changed - again - back to the killer and Callie's video she made for everyone. Then while David tried to help Tyler out with Olivia, Johnny takes over and immediately contacts Jules, who happens to Johnny's personal slave. Basically, Jules is going to set up a picnic in Tyler's room while Tyler passes it off as his own idea. So after all that, David and Cohen has one final stare down before the team leaves and stars their training. Cause yay rugby training... Corridor - Daniel and Lavender are walking around the school and apparently they both don't know where the fuck in the world they're doing. On top of it all, Lavender is clueless when it comes to talking to the guy who's sister had just died. She tries her best to apologize and give her coldolences though. After some awkwardness, Daniel asks Lav why she lets the other girls bully her, but she refuses to accept that fact. When Daniel tries to tell her she's wrong, she explains that it would have been A LOT worse if it were Cassandra in their place. Daniel immediately recognizes the name, and he starts to explain how and why Cassandra's the way she is, and it's all because of him... Flashback - Windsor Academy - 5 Years Ago' We're getting some insight on the old Daniel, who was the biggest asshole on the fucking earth! He's strutting along with two unnamed guys behind him when they spot the cleaning lady mopping up the hallway. Daniel, being the stupid fucking asshole he used to be, decided to kick the water bucket, making it fly into the air and then it crashed down onto the ground, some water splashing ont the cleaner. Then he blows a fucking bubble in her face before going downstairs to witness a scene between Callista and Cassandra bullying Cameron and Caleb Barnes. Cam and Caleb are planning to form a debates club, and poor Caleb is worried nobody will show up. Callista and Cassie of course offers their bullying brutality. They demand the poster be taken down so they can have the room to advertise their bake sale, which all the money would be going to charity. After Cameron tells them they can put their posters wherever the fuck they want, Daniel makes himself known and tells Cameron she needs to stay the fuck away from Caleb if she doesn't want to have a "Social death". Daniel had looked at both girls when he took Callista to the side and offered a ton of advice for her. If she wanted to rule the school with an iron fist after he leaves, Callie needs to make some changes. Get some minions, look at Cassie like she's a minion, obtain something that will make them all special. Then she can rule the school as the Queen. Gee, I wonder what she chooses... hmmm... Oh but Daniel isn't finished yet! As Cassie and Callie are talking about what Daniel had to say(with Callista most likely lying her ass off) a random boy bumps into Daniel, who stops him in his tracks. After a few harsh words, Daniel takes his chewed up gum and sticks it to the boys shirt! Poor fucking kid! Present Day - Corridor Back in the corridor, Lavender is totally shocked. For some reason, she wanted to know more so she asks him what caused him to have a change of heart, and he basically tells her he graduated, matured and travelled the world. Once the duo were at the office, Daniel wants to know some final things. Like where was Cameron last? Who did she talk to? What did she eat?? Lavender just tells him that Cameron had gotten into a fight with Cassie before her death, and poor Daniel is beating himself up and blaming it all on him. But now that Lavender tells him about Cassandra, Daniel thanks Lav and tells her he owes her a favor sometime in the future. Periwinkle Dorms - So we're joined by the Bitchette's in Chase and Vev's room. Olivia was deep in thought about Callista and Cameron. Why did they die? What was Callie hiding? While lost in her own world, Liv wasn't aware that Cassandra was trying to talk to her, so thanks to Vev, she was out of her trance. Basically Cassie wanted her opinion on the colored pajamas they were going to wear, and Olivia frankly didn't give a flying fuck. While Chase says black would be a better color, Cassie was quick and yelled at her friend, stating there were to be NO BOYS AT THIS PARTY!!! All Chase wants to do is have Oliver jump her bones in bed, come on Cass! Let her live a little!! While Vev was agreeing with Cassie, Chase bit back and accused Vev of checking out Raven just yesterday! I have noticed something about Vev but I kinda can't say anything because it would be spoiling a future episode... so yeah. It's really amusing to be honest lol. After Cassandra gives this speech about taking back the night, blah blah blah, Cassie gets a text about how she and Liv can go move into Room 25. Yay for new rooms. Chase tries to continue the bloody topic, but Cassie is adamant. NO MORE TALKING ABOUT THE MURDER RAVEN COMMITTED!! Or did he? Hmmm... Then Cassandra asked Liv and Vev to drop out of the race, and while Liv has no problem with this, Vev is defeated. She wants to be Head Girl only because her mother and older sister were Head Girls, but Cassie doesn't give a fuck. Stay in the race, Vev, but Cassandra will come out on top. After Chase begs them not to let the Head Girl race get in the way of their friendship, Cassie agrees and asks where the fuck is Lavender?! Will she be doing the nail art?? Vev and Chase looks at eachother and Vev decides to tell Cassie about what happened and why Lav ain't coming. Chase jumped in and told them that Lav said the Broach wasn't worth her time, and that Daniel came back and saved Lavender just in time, which caused Cassie to FREAK THE FUCK OUT!!! The others are confused and asks her how the fuck she knows Daniel, but of course she didn't give them ALL the juicy deets. After that conversation, Liv gets a text from Ty-Ty, whom was ready to show her the surprise that he totally didn't set up for her. Also, why the FUCK does Liv think she's inclined to stay in the Bitchettes? Does she think Tyler will break up with her? Does she think Cassie will kill her? Ditch the bitch and get your friendship back with Clara!!! Wolfsbane - Olivia whisked herself away from the Bitchettes and made her way into Wolfsbane Dorms, the special dorm for everyone in a sports team. Something interesting was revealed in this scene.... Olivia doesn't trust Cohen. He rubs her the wrong way. He has a darkened soul... well no fucking shit, Olivia. You should see the shit he pulls after... Um... wait... sorry I was about to reveal a major spoil. Damn me for writing these out of order!! Once she gets a text from Tyler, she's asked to follow the rose petals. After the petals lead to Tyler's room, she's surprised when everything looks so... so... romantic!! Lol, what's she going to do when she finds out Tyler had nothing to do with the romantic shit? Iris Dorms - Leo and Oscar are doing research, and by research I mean they basically watched the entire SAW francise and Logan... All Im gonna say is that he's pissed because he can't do what he wants. I'll leave it at that, okay? Logan and Oscar gets into a mini debate about SAW so when Logan asks for Leo's help, Leo is immediately transfixed with Logan's eyes... I just... Sighs... I just... I can't really say anything about this anymore. I just can not. Logan is in agreement though, saying Mendoza's a fucking idiot who in poor taste continued this horrible, horrible lesson plan. But before they can discuss it any further, Clara Stark is screaming at the top of her lungs!! OMFG WHAT HAPPENED??? Oh it's just Dolly trying her best to steal Clara's lip gloss. After he boys made themselves known, Dolly immediately went into flirtation zone! While she's flirting up a storm with Leo, she has absolutely no idea what Oliver's name is, but she is aware that it's Oliver's twin. Lol, omg Dolly. Oh my God, this scene is hilarious!! While Clara is staying completely neutral and tries to help Dolly, Dolly in turn decides to fucking insult Clara and asks how the fuck she and Liv were ever friends! LOL!!! "I mean... you don't even let me borrow your make-up!!" Bitch, I wouldn't let you borrow MY make up either!! Clara's just being smart! After Dolly continued to insult Clara, flirt with Leo and blew a kiss to Oliver, she took her stupid, drunken ass to Cassie's slumber party so Leo, Clara, Oliver and...ugh....Logan... stayed in the boys' room to watch Back to the Future. Good movie trilogy!! Wolfsbane Dorms - We're back with Olivia and Tyler who are laying on a blanket, staring at the ceiling. Jules had pretty much decorated everything, much to Tyler and I'm assuming Olivia's liking. Olivia just had to break the fake ass romantic date though because she needed to be back to her dorm by eight for the stupid slumber party. After they share a beautiful kiss with one another, Olivia tells Tyler she wishes there were no Rugby team or Bitchette's to bother them. Just her and Tyler, alone forever... Hey Liv, how about this? TELL CASSIE OFF AND DROP OUT OF THE BITCHETTES! THAT WILL SOLVE -MOST- OF YOUR PROBLEMS!! Jesus Christ, girl. Then after some thought, she looks at Tyler and asks her if she and him were fake. Fake to the world, to their friends, to their ex friends, to the whole world. Tyler tells Olivia, she is not fake. She is the most perfect human being in the world. Olivia insists she needs to leave, but Tyler begs her to stay like a fucking lost puppy, and Olivia calls Tyler out for why he was doing this in the first place. Sex, duh. Olivia promises Tyler she is nearly there at that place, but she needs a little bit more time to figure shit out. Irish Dorms - So the Movie Club was just finishing I think Part 1 of the Future Trilogy when Oscar and Leo appreciates the special effects in the movie. Leo then says something about Star Wars, but I'm personally not a Star Wars fan... I'm more into Star Trek, but anyways!! Clara makes a joke about how nerdy the boys were being while Logan was just... I dunno. Staring at Leo, can this please just stop? I'm trying so hard to review this without spoiling anything, and it's so fucking hard when all I want to do is cry and scream at a certain someone! It's not fair!!! Why the hell did I have to review this out of order!?!?! I just can't with this anymore. Sorry. Periwinkle Dorms - 1 Hr. Later - After an hour, the sleepover was now going on. Every girl in the school with the exception of Clara because she's obviously way too cool for a slumber party with the Bitchette's, were all on the floor laughing and giggling and drinking, blah blah blah. Cassie was doing Olivia's hair and they were discussing the fake ass date Tyler set up for Olivia... I'm sorry, but as much as I love Tyler for personal reasons, the date they went on was a complete phony. A fake. A misdirect. Enough said. While Olivia was lost in her own thoughts, Cassandra was totally upfront and honest with her and told her not to regret her first time like Cassie did. SOOO who did Cassie lose her virginity to?? Was it Daniel? Was it somone not introduced? Was it Dean? Was it the killer?? Who, who, WHO?! Meanwhile Outside - The rugby boys are being horny pervs and decides to spy on the girls and their sleepover. They were discussing the same thing Cassie and Liv were talking about just a scene earlier. While Tyler tries to defend Liv, saying she just wants to wait, the others says she could be a lesbian. Fucking Lord, really? While they tease Tyler, Oliver and Dean are finally arriving. About fucking time, you pervy idiots. After Cohen began to discuss the plan, who just happened to show up at the right time? Saint David, that's who.... please hold why I suppress an eye roll... David begs the guys to please go home and avoid all this bullshit, since, you know... a girl just died last night, right? The boys of course ignores David because they won't get in trouble as long as they don't get caught, right? Anyway, Cohens plan is fucking stupid and he wants to appear to be like the hero of the night. So after he and a few others goes to begin the plot, Tyler of all people goes over to David and agrees that this whole thing is going to go absolutely fucking horrible. Mmhm. Back Upstairs - The girls are playing a round of Truth or Dare, and it's Dolly's turn. She picks dare, of course. Chase takes a bottle of wine and slides it over to Dolly and dares her to drink the whole fucking bottle. What are you trying to do, Chase? Send poor Dolly to the hospital?! Thankfully, Dolly wasn't able to complete the dare because the girls heard a weird noise at the windows. Oh my God, what could it possibly be?! After Cassandra exposes the boys to the girls, she decides to have her own little fun with the guys! She calls Cohen and acts all freaked out, making the guys believe their prank was pulled off. Cassie though told Cohen that Campus Security caught suspicious people on the cameras and were now on their way to catch the perverts so Cohen and is friends makes a dash for it! Good job, Cass! After Olivia excuses herself to get a hoody, Chase is dared to call Lavender and try to scare the bitch. After Chase can't handle the dare anymore and becomes full of giggles, of course Cassie insults her for sucking as pranks. Suddenly, Dolly becomes ill from all the alcohol she drank and rushes to the bathroom, which Cassie orders Vevina to fetch after her. Wolfsbane Dorm - After the boys went back to their dorm building, David immediately had something to say. Dude, just shut the fuck up already! God dammit mother fucker, David gets on my nerves so fucking bad! Dean has had enough of the bullshit from tonight and declares he's ready to just get the fuck to bed. Poor dude, I'd feel the same if my parents taught at the same school he attended. After he left, Johnny begged him to stay and Cohen just had to refer to Dean as Johnny's boyfriend because David immediately accused Cohen as being homophobic. I swear, something is going on in the Rugby team. I swear to the Lord someone on the team has to be either gay or bisexual because usually when a group of kids constantly dishes out homophobic jokes, one of them turns out to be gay or bisexual. My guess is either Tyler, Dean or Cohen himself. You just never know. AND WHERE THE BLOODY FUCK DID OLIVER COME FROM??? Was he so far back from the group or did he have an ulterior motive as to being late?? Also, this is the episode where Saint David fucking finally SNAPS! Finally, David, your true colors are showing!! My guess is that he inherited some type of illness from his actress mother. If anyone is confused about what I'm talking about, please refer to my "Que Sera Sera" theory blog post here on the Wikia. Iris Dorm - DO I HAVE TO REVIEW THIS PART?! It's a Leo/Logan scene, and Im just so utterly speechless when it comes to their scenes now. I just don't want to deal with this anymore!! Yeah nope, not reviewing this part. Periwinkle Dorm - Olivia was now settled in her new room after the official movers moved everything into the room. And yay, she has her warm sweater! Then she gets a call from none other than Clara Stark! She and Clara talks about how Olivia has dropped out of the race for Head Girl!! But...but...but... WHO WILL CLARA VOTE FOR NOW?!?!? Clara is as straws now, trying her best to coax Olivia into staying in the race! She needs to be the role model of Windsor!! She can't drop out now!! Finally, and seriously this is about damn fucking time, Olivia is FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY... I can stress that out enough... ready to give up being a Bitchette! Fuck Cassie, Vevina and Chasity! Fuck them all! It's time to get back on track, and Liv's first order of business is being friends with Clara again!! So the girls plan a coffee date but the details will have to wait til tomorrow. Clara is so busy you see, writing an essay for English and it's so late right now. Blah blah blah. After hanging up, Olivia decided to put on her sweater but somehow hit the fucking bedpost, but after Olivia got over her little injury...coughcough... She discovered the bed post was really... different. After much inspection, Olivia discovered something else!! The bedpost revealed a secret compartment which revealed a red string and a KEY!!!! A KEY??? YOU MEAN A KEY THAT HOLDS THE SECRET TO OLIVIA'S KILLER?? THE TRUE IDENTITY?? OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!! OLIVIA!!!! AHHH!!! Outside - Much to Vevina's dissapointment, Dolly was still a drunken mess even after throwing up in the bushes for ten fucking minutes straight. First of all, why the fuck didnt Dolly just throw up in a toilet? Second of all, why the fuck isn't Dolly feeling more ill? Is she seriously THAT drunk?! Anyway, Vevina finally got sick and tired of Dollys bullshit and told her to go back to her room while Vev planned to go back to the party so she could get drunk. Dolly had no fucking idea what was going on and didn't even notice Vevina leaving. Lol, god damn she's drunk as fuck!! She managed to fall on the ground and suffered a minor injury and then she began to hear something. A sound. A noise... who oh who could it be? After Dolly got sick and tired herself of the bullshit this mysterious person who showed up out of fucking nowhere, she marched over to the person and suddenly she... smiled? She knows who this person is?? More so, Dolly refers to this person as a "weirdo". And just so ya'll know, this is the fucking killer because ten seconds later, she get stabbed in the shoulder. Dolly tries her hardest to escape, but the killer is too strong for her to push back. That being said, the killer is someone Dolly is familiar with. Familiar enough to call them silly names. Also, the killer is someone who probably works out considering Dolly is too weak to push them away. So we're looking at a male student most likely, or a male teacher. Or at least an adult. Ugh, I need to put my clues together more thoroughly!! Dammit. Raven's Room - Poor Raven is fucked up mentally. Everyone fucking hates him, they think he killed Cameron and probably Callie too... even Netflix can't keep his mind off of shit. He's also being harassed on Facebook and whatever else he has accounts on. Poor dude.., there's only one person who can help him in his time of need and that was Lavender, who is exactly who he calls. Blossom Dorms - Lavender was SO THRILLED to be called up by Raven so she wasted no time at all going to his dorm! She didn't even care to think about what to wear or what the weather was like outside. Suddenly, she felt off. Was it the killer? Was she going to be the next victim after Dolly? Nah, it was just my favorite character, Blair Robinson. Lavender asks if the reporter is supposed to be on the premesis, but Blair shoots back asking if Lavender was supposed to be in bed. Touche, girl. After Lavender threatens Blair to tell everyone she was trespassing, Blair AGAIN shoots back threatening to tell everyone Lavender was lurking at night, entering the prime suspects dorm building. Again, touche! Lavender then asks a stupid question, how the hell did Blair know all of this shit? Duh, she's a reporter, Lav. Jeez, get with the program. Blair and Lavender continues their talk, and Lav declares there is true evil walking along the halls of Windsor. And one of the evils is in the form of Cassandra Clooney, whom Lavender tells Blair the Bitchette is the next person she should be talking to. After that, they go their own separate ways with Blair now wishing to speak to Miss Clooney, stating that the police probably is looking at the wrong person. Hmmm. Olivia's Room - Olivia is lost in thought, wanting to desperately know what the fuck the key she just found opened up. What was Callie hiding? WHY was she killed? As she continued her thoughts, she opened the door and got a message from Tyler he sent out like... 50 scenes ago or something. And then she got a call! Immediately, she assumed it was Tyler so she picked up... but OMFG ITS THE KILLER!!! THE KILLER IS CALLING OLIVIA!!! Olivia and the Killer has a few words to share with one another, but the killer says that the key rightfully belongs to them. It's something Callista has "stolen" from them. So whatever the key UNLOCKS is what the Killer is referring to. But what? After a few more words back and forth, the Killer tells Olivia that they have a surprise for her and she needs to go the common room and look outside? After Cassie, Vev and Chase tried to comfort Liv and tried to find out what the fuck was wrong... THE CENSOR LIGHT TURNS ON AND THEY FIND DOLLY'S DEAD ASS BODY!!! HOLY SHHHHIT!!! Okay, so Dolly knew her killer. She flirted with them. They're strong enough for her not to knock them back. She KNEW the Killer should have been doing something, but what? Perhaps it has something to do with being a prefect? We know the girls are Prefects so wouldn't it make sense that a male student can be a prefect too? Or could it have been an adult male? Perhaps a teacher?? Who, who, who, killed Dolly?!?! AHHH I NEED ANSWERS!!!